


I didn't know I could fly into the night

by NyxKvistad



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Dick Grayson, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Soulmates, Shameless Smut, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKvistad/pseuds/NyxKvistad
Summary: Summary 1: Troubles in the past, Bruce wants to make it right. If they love each other, why can’t they just talk and be fine?Summary 2: They may not be the best at communication, but surely they know how to fuck. And if they both want more, will their feelings be enough?I’m trying to get better at writing summaries.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	1. Please, never leave this bed.

**Author's Note:**

> For this fanfiction, Bruce is nine years older than Dick. Bruce is 36 yo and Dick is 27 yo.  
> All is consensual, they love each other so much.  
> This is a very gay fanfic, there is sex and dirty talk.  
> You don't like it?  
> Don't like, don't read.
> 
> I have nothing to do with DC Comics, as much as I wish.  
> I don't own these characters in real life, only in my dreams.  
> I want to personally thank Travis Moore for his amazing art. 
> 
> -Take in consideration that English is not my mother tongue-

This love is raw. This love is pure. This love also challenges Dick's heart to feel more than a human possible should be allowed to. All will be fine though, the heart of Bruce is challenged too.

Bruce is inside of him, neither of them moving. Dick would move if he could, but Bruce is holding a strong grasp on his hips making it almost impossible. Dick feels hot and sticky, it is winter season but his body temperature feels like summer.

They are in Bruce’s room and somehow that makes Dick more flushed. He is surrounded by Bruce’s huge body, Dick’s muscular, yet slender body is beneath his lover. His insides agree with him, he may resemble a flame with how much his body is burning in desire. Bruce is making him wait, Dick has been waiting all week. He touched and fingered himself almost every day imagining it was Bruce who was touching him. Yet he was not. Like a birth cause written under his name, all Dick craves is for Bruce to move his dick.

Dick is panting, he feels feverish, a little disoriented but who cares? He does not need reflexes or to be oriented, he is in a bed with Bruce about to be fucked, and that is all that his brain registers. It is what it is, Dick leaves his guard down around Bruce, all the damn time, because he knows he is safe with him. So he allows himself to be overwhelmed by his primal desires, he lets himself to be disoriented and forgets his inner filter before he speaks. Not the best combination.

“Please, Bruce, move” Dick begs as he opens more his legs to offer his lover a better angle to thrust into him. Bruce looks at him with a grin on his face, “How considerate of you, maybe I should keep you open like this all day”, and even if his words were meant to feed Dick’s humiliation kink, Bruce still takes the hint and moves. It is a slow pace but with hard thrusts. Bruce pushes hard into Dick and then slides out slowly. He does it again, and again without the rush. It is painful in a way that Dick enjoys. Enough stretching for Dick to feel full, not enough for him to find any release.

Dick closes his eyes and focuses all his senses on how Bruce is moving in and out. He directs all the awareness that he has left to feel every inch of Bruce possessing him, taking him apart with each movement. He lays pliantly on his back while he does his best to keep his legs up, and open as wide as he can. His hands are resting on the bed as Bruce ordered, he is not allowed to touch himself… yet. Foreplay was long, he must have sucked Bruce’s cock more than he is used to. He knows it, he feels it in the way his jaw hurts as a reminder of how much he likes sucking Bruce’s cock. He has not come all night and he wishes that Bruce could hurry up with the pace. He is here to take it, as rough and ruthless as Bruce wants. No need to shy away from what they both know about each other’s needs.

However, Bruce is taking his time, and Dick is not sure if this is punishment for his reckless’ moves in tonight’s patrol, or if Bruce just wants to be gentler this time. Whatever it is, it is driving Dick insane. He wants to beg for more, he wants to move. Even better, he wants Bruce to take him shamelessly as if Dick’s only job was to pleasure Bruce. Something inside his mind tells himself that he should not be so quick to beg to be fucked, or degraded in any way. There is something inside him called pride that asks him not to do it. Foolish inner voice, Dick forgets about pride when Bruce is involved in the equation. After all, all he wants is to feel Bruce pound into him as if he were a fuck doll.

Dick begs as sexy as he can, he moans with need and pleasure written all over his face. He wants to seduce Bruce into giving in, for sure that is his intention. He just does not really know what he is saying until it is too late.

“Please, please, please Bruce, fuck me harder, faster”, he pleads and that makes sense.

“Harder please, dad-daddy” he whines without giving a second thought. He should have paid better attention to his own thoughts.

Yeah, Dick really knows how to screw up a hot passionate sex session. In his defence, he is incapable of thinking straight or giving a second thought about what he is saying when Bruce’s hard cock is inside him. His mind and body, both burning in heat and desire. Dick’s lower lip trembled as he refuses to open his eyes to look the painful disapproval that Bruce may have directed towards him. Fear claims Dick’s mind when Bruce stops moving altogether. He would not know, -he will not open his eyes-, but Bruce has a pale face, closer to the unreadable side; fuck.

“Please, forget I call you that?”, Dick offers as he deliberately half opens his eyes. Dick knows his plead is weak, his mind bets it will not work.

Though it works better than he thinks. Bruce suddenly snaps out of his slow thrusting pace zone and finally pounds into him hard. He moves further pinning his younger lover deeper against the bed. His rhythm is brutal, fast-paced with force. Bruce leaves no space for Dick to move, he can only receive whatever Bruce will allow him to have. Dick whines in pleasure and whines louder, and whines more because it is all he can do without any control left. _'Immobilized, at the mercy of his will, fuck yeah'_ , Dick thinks. He really hopes he didn't say that aloud. Bruce bites his left shoulder, so maybe he spoke loudly.

He could not care less. Dick is almost there on the peak of his orgasm. He is panting harder with his mouth open and red swollen lips. His eyes are unfocused expressing how much he is enjoying this.

“Look at me”, Bruce says low, Dick almost does not hear him but he does, and he looks at Bruce’s dark intoxicated haze. Bruce looks at him in a way that can only be translated as ‘ _Look what you made me do, brat’_. Dick knows how this story ends. Bruce may dislike his ghosts but he surely knows how to make them come to life.

“This is what you wanted? For daddy to fuck you in his bed, just like he did with the other ladies he brought home?”

“Oh yes, please” Dick answers recklessly without a second thought, as usual. Wrong answer, Dick, you just confessed.

Bruce stops his relentless thrusts to deliver filthier words to Dick. Dick sighs as if asking _‘why would you stop?’_ Bruce ignores his complaint as he gets closer to his face, at the height of Dick’s mouth while looking at his doe eyes. Dick’s breathing is heavy, Bruce’s is dangerously controlled.

"Always so needy, touch starved and ready to please. If I'd known how good you look naked in my bed begging to be fucked, I'd had never hired an escort" Bruce says almost like a confession. Dick hopes Bruce is lying about the escorts.

Time seems eternal to Dick who tries his best to decipher if Bruce is mad or just playing his kinky part. Bruce makes it harder on him with his undying control, and Dick feels too self-conscious to speak some nonsense again, so he waits for Bruce to say something else, or to make a move _literally_.

As if proud of Dick for keeping himself in control, all silent and still, Bruce decides to deliver solid, steady thrusts into Dick. His burning sight never leaves Dick’s face. And Dick thinks he will die in shame because he cannot control how much he whines, while Bruce thrust mercilessly into him without moving a single muscle of his stupid handsome manly face.

“Well, aren't you lucky, boy? You got the position as daddy’s favourite fuck toy”, Bruce says in that heavy dominant Batman tone which he reserves only for criminals. It works wonder to make Dick lose the last sense of shame he had, “Yes, please daddy, all yours to fuck”, Dick says wantonly. They are both playing a dangerous game, lucky for them they are used to adrenaline. Lucky for Dick, he has his cards revealed on the table, and Bruce is willing to play along. Hence, silence is unnecessary.

“Yes, yes, fuck me just like that, like I’m yours, like if I’m just your… ahhhhh”, whatever Dick was about to say is interrupted by his orgasm. Dick feels the building of pleasure at its highest, he closes his eyes and comes breathless repeating a bunch of “Bruce, daddy, yes”.

“Good boy, let your daddy see how much of a slut you are for me”. Bruce loves him, he could see Dick come over and over again every day of his life. He is sure he will never get tired of the sight of pleasure that Dick has when he gets to come. 

It is not over yet. Dick finishes but Bruce stays inside Dick as he takes a grasp of his hair. Bruce pulls hard and Dick, -always the good slut-, open his mouth lasciviously and whines with a high wrecked voice. There it ends what Bruce calls his self-control.

“Now pretty boy, where do you want daddy’s cum? Do you want me to fuck your mouth and paint your face? Or you want me to fuck your used filthy hole”?

Dick knows better than just answer with a simple yes or not. And after coming down of an orgasm, he feels all his inhabitations leaving him to speak and act shamelessly, with manners of course. Dick would not forget to ask with a nice "please".

“Please daddy, fuck my used filthy pussy, and please, please play with my nipples”, Dick says with a cute smile as if he were not pulling the filthiest show that Bruce has ever seen. “I won’t touch myself, I promise”, he finally adds as he moves his arms above his head, laying them on the comfort of the bed. Dick grins satisfied with himself.

 _“You will be the death of me”_ , Bruce thinks for himself but he is not willing to break his role. He likes to be in control of everything he does. Dick may have some Gotham/Blüdhaven street experience, but Bruce has been all over the World.

“On your hands and knees now”, Bruce commands with that Batman low voice. Dick looks puzzled but he obeys moving fast as he says “Yes, daddy”.

Bruce sees Dick’s huge ass in front of him and that is all he needs to know where exactly this is going. “I was oblivious that I raised a whore”, Bruce says slapping Dick’s ass without warning. He waits for Dick's reaction but as there is no objection, he proceeds to slap him again. “Maybe I was fooling myself because with this ass there’s no way you didn’t take cocks like a pro since you were legal”.

Bruce slaps his ass a third time because it feels so good. Dick has a well-built ass, it is hard under his hand but it is also swiftly soft. It is perfect. Dick may be high in his post-orgasm phase because he is unusually speechless, only opens his mouth to whine.

“You know, I think I like you better like this”, fourth slap. “Taking me without protest, like a fuck toy”, two more slaps. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow”, another slap. Bruce thrusts into Dick’s overstimulated empty hole, he can hear the whimper of pain that Dick is not able to hold. He feels how hard Dick tries to avoid tightening the muscles of his ass.

“Hey there… you’re doing so good, baby boy”, Bruce whispers in Dick’s ear as he uses one of his hands to play with his nipples with the exact amount of pressure that Dick likes. He whimpers against the touch to his deprived nipples. Bruce leads down the head of Dick to the bed making him arch his back and present his meaty ass in a full filthy display. “Listen to me, boy. Daddy’s gonna use your body for his own pleasure, you’re not allowed to open your mouth unless it’s for moaning, and you don’t come until I say so”.

Following the instructions, Dick only nods as in _‘go ahead’_ , and Bruce is all game. He fucks into Dick’s hot hole while holding Dick’s hips. He is fast and fierce. Bruce fucks him as he fights in the streets of Gotham: with passion, rage and pride. He thrusts into Dick with such force that an outsider could think that this is revenge sex, hate-sex. Yet it is not. Bruce loves Dick and he cannot help himself, he dirty praises Dick with each thrust because his boy is doing such a good job as a fuck toy.

"Such a pro whore", Bruce says amused.

“Your hole is so warm and wet”

“As if you were made for me to fuck”

“I could dive into this ass for eternity”

“Sometimes I don’t know which of your holes I prefer, your warm pussy or your wet mouth”

"I should keep you like this in my office at WE, you could entertain me so much at board meetings"

Bruce is close, he feels his own orgasm reaching for him. He takes Dick’s cock into his hand while he pounds into him a few more times. Dick screams, like a cry in pleasure, because there is no way he will be able to hold back. But Bruce cannot speak either as he is coming, so he pets his hair to let him know it is ok for him to come. Of course, Dick understands.

Bruce blacks out for a moment, he falls on top of Dick, who is too far, he is too gone. The brain of Dick is done for today, his body as well is too exhausted to respond. Bruce notices and moves to his left side, to let Dick breathe and entwined their hands together.

If someone who had not dated properly Bruce asks, he will deny he is a hopeless romantic. In fact, he is not even sure that his past two serious girlfriends, or even Dick, know fully his romantic side. It does not matter. Dick is almost asleep and Bruce is taking advantage of it to pet his hair, clean his sweat and all the other fluids, press light kisses to his body, and whisper how precious, -valuable, irreplaceable-, Dick is for him.

* * *

Around thirty minutes Dick comes back to a conscious state of mind. He is laying on Bruce’s bed with a soft blanket covering half of his body. He notices Bruce is next to him playing with his curls. All his gaze focused on Dick’s makes him shiver. Though it is a loving intense gaze. All the sexual predatory energy is gone. He is Bruce, his lover, again.

“So this is your secret kink? Pet me until I roar?”, Dick says breaking the silence.

“More like until you meow”, Bruce says with a lighter tone that Dick is used to. He thinks it is playful, so he takes another chance.

“Meow, like a cat? I think you’re confusing me with Selina, I don’t blame you though… we’re both hot and nice”, Dick says knowing he is touching a sensitive topic but he is not playing the wise man act tonight.

“Say something about cats or Selina again and you’ll be taking the bus back to Blüdhaven tonight”, Bruce talks as if he were serious or slightly mad, but his touch is gentle on Dick’s scalp.

Dick may be a smart, cunning, resourceful, excellent vigilante on the streets who knows which lines are fine to cross, and which are not. Yet he decides this is a good moment to cross a hazardous line just to test the deep waters of Bruce Wayne.

“So… no threesome then? I think we could both meow for you, Mr Wayne”, he laughs at his own stupidity. He is ready to jump before Bruce gets mad and asks him to leave but Bruce chuckles instead of fighting. Dick looks at Bruce with a startled face and Bruce grins back with such intensity that promises revenge.

“You must be well aware of my true feelings for you to keep pushing my buttons like that”, Bruce confesses letting his guard down. Even if he is not used to being the vulnerable one, he knows it is a waste of time and energy to build walls with Dick. This precious, beautiful, caring young man loves him with all his heart. _“I’d die for you”,_ he said to Bruce once. For Bruce, it will always be a mystery what he did so right to get Dick Grayson to love him.

“Bruce”, Dick whispers as he tries his to best to understand what is going inside Bruce’s head.

“You haven’t eaten since we came back from patrol, let me bring some food to you before you fall asleep again”, Bruce says methodically as if he were explaining a military tactical procedure. Dick knows he is trying to be more open around him ever since they became a _thing_ , so he avoids making fun of his way of talking.

“Bruce?”, Dick calls him before Bruce gets a chance to leave the bedroom.

“Mmm?”

“Come here, I want to give you something”

Bruce walks towards Dick in normality that surprises both of them. He does not scrutinise Dick, he holds Dick’s gaze playfully and gets close to him naturally. Without body language analysis, just the natural force attracting two lovers at night.

Dick blushes crimson as Bruce gets enough close to him to be able to touch each other. Even though they have been doing this dance around each other for years, Bruce’s proximity to him makes him nervous. Only eight months ago Bruce asked him to be together officially. It seems absurd if an outsider considers their history as they have been partners in many other ways.

With a light touch to Bruce’s cheekbone, Dick dives in and kisses him. It is a simple lips-to-lips kiss, it is a way to seal tonight’s lovemaking. Dick opens his mouth to taste his lover’s lips with his wet tongue. Bruce is a simple defenceless man when it comes to Dick’s tongue. He invites Dick in parting his lips open, and Dick takes the invitation gladly. There is no rush, Dick kisses him sweet and loving.

“Dick”, as much as Bruce would like to never stop kissing Dick, he knows that it is getting late. It is almost three in the morning.

“Bruce”, Dick answers with his gentle smile.

“Take a shower, I’ll come back with food and tea. Don’t fall asleep, it’s an order, boy”, Bruce bosses him with a playful smack to his ass.

“Hai hai, Captain!”


	2. Feelings magnified, heat under my skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets Bruce at his office... he swears his intentions are no good but it's ok, Bruce likes it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry it took me so much to upload this chapter. I had issues with the plot. I wanted to portray the trust that these two idiots share for each other but I felt everything was over the place, like I was only writing senseless words. Until I remember this is AO3, this is fandom service, no editor is going to come at me and drag me down. So I let this chapter to be whatever it is...
> 
> Warnings: Heavy sexual adult content, PTSD nightmares, anxiety disorder, self-deprecating jokes, references to teen sexual fantasies (no, it's not Bruce lusting after teens), dirty talk, breathing play. 
> 
> There is some plot with nightmares and PTSD.  
> And maybe I added a lot of plot with Wayne Enterprise (WE) employees because my boy Dick is a sweetheart, he is obviously loved by everyone.  
> I created some OC's to fill some space.  
> Patricia is how Dick calls his 'anxious alter ego'  
> There is smut here (sex, filth, dirty talk, degradation) + feelings.  
> Stay with me, after the plot the smut comes.  
> Again, I don't own DC and its content, I don't work for them neither. I'm just a fan doing fanservice.

**He told me he was fine and I believed him. Don’t let me go, don’t let me down.**

_There are so many lights around him, and he feels like he is floating. He thinks there are some people talking, laughing, and screaming. Dick thinks ‘Why are they screaming? Why am I flying?’ Wait, There is his mom, that other one is his dad. They are falling and he is falling with them. “Mom? God please, mom, dad, don’t fall” Dick screams, he is screaming louder than ever but no voice comes from his mouth. Nobody listens. He sees the hand of his mom trying to catch him. He cannot reach her, she is gone. His dad disappears too, and Dick is falling into a void. Free falling, ‘somebody catch me please, somebody catch them please’. Nobody comes to rescue them, ‘Where is Superman? Why can’t I fly like Superman?’ There is nothing that he can do, he is falling again. Lights on, lights out, ‘why am I so cold?’_

Bruce wakes up from his own sleep when he listens to the disturbing sounds that Dick is making. The young man is sleeping next to him, he is sweating and his face looks troubled. Dick murmurs “falling, catch me please” with a tone of heavy torment. It pains Bruce to hear him. This is not the first time he has seen Dick so distressed by a nightmare, sure it won’t be the last time. However, Bruce finds difficult to not be triggered by seeing him go through the same agony that Bruce knows pretty well.

Thanks to his own experience he knows that it is unwise to intervene with abrupt motion. PTSD nightmares are similar to physical torture, sometimes even worst. He knows what he has to do, yet it does not make it easier to his own lingering trauma. Bruce sighs and touches Dick’s forehead. “Cold, you shouldn’t be so cold” It may be winter season but inside the Manor, there is enough heat for Dick to be warm.

Bruce hesitates at waking up him, he wishes he could be ignorant about the trauma that is haunting Dick. There are some horror, vivid memories that not even therapy could fix. He takes a deep breath and whispers in his ear “Dick, sweetheart, you need to wake up”. He softly rubs his skin, running his fingers from his navel to his collarbones.

Dick seems to be deeper into his nightmare, sleep talking “Make it stop, stop, catch me please, catch me, catch me, don’t let me fall” It makes Bruce’s heart breaks twice: one for his own pain, one for failing to help Dick. “Please Dick, open your eyes” Bruce speaks again in a soft voice. He moves his body using enough force to wake him up, but not enough to make Dick believe that someone is attacking him.

With fast motion, Dick wakes up, shaking and breathing heavily. His eyes are wide open, his throat is dry. He feels the discomfort when he tries to focus his vision and speak.

“Dick?” Bruce asks puzzled by Dick’s silence.

There is no answer. Dick closes his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. He remembers all too well what he was dreaming about, why replay it again now that he is awake? He searches the heat of the body lying next to him with his hands, nuzzles his head against his torso looking for comfort. 

“That bad, eh?” Bruce inquires as he strokes his hair with gentle moves. He snaps at himself mentally, _‘Ok, that wasn’t particularly helpful’_

“I’m sorry,” Dick says even when he knows that Bruce would never be mad at him for something like this. Still, the self-deprecating anxiety, which lives inside his head, demands him to apologise for troubling his lover with his nightmares.

“You don’t need to apologise, not to me. I’m here for you, I’m always there to catch you” Bruce kisses his temple and embraces his trembling body. When Dick gets this vulnerable, Bruce feel his body particular fragile around the strong embrace that he provides.

“I love you too” Dick says with a small smile. He knows Bruce loves him. Maybe Bruce loves Dick more than Dick will ever know, even if Bruce is incapable of expressing it. Good thing, Dick knows how to express his love in simple words.

They fall asleep again. This time they sleep embracing each other, both hearts beating closer, the sound soothing their pain.

* * *

The sunrise is always a good idea for a good breakfast or running outside feeling the chill air against your skin. It is just his luck that he woke up late. Last night seems like a dream trapped in the most remote places of Dick’s mind. There is no salvation for the dreamers once they have tasted the best and the worst of the unconscious mind.

He looks at the clock, it reads 11:00AM. Bruce is gone, of course. That could mean many things. Most of the things that cross his mind are not particularly good. Dick would blame every bad thought on the anxiety disorder.

 _‘Whatever’_ , he thinks or at least this is how he wants to think. He really does not. He is afraid of many things, mostly he is afraid of losing Bruce. In fact, he is what his therapist considers a _worrier perfectionist with an obsessive self-destructive personality_. Call it what you want, Dick has gone through some unspeakable events, he has the right to be bloody insane. He is not insane though, he just has the tendency to feel unsatisfied, underqualified, underappreciated and overall, a little unwell.

 _‘Whatever’_ , he argues with himself. Dick takes a look to the huge room that (lately) Bruce shares with him. It hurts to even think about how fresh this step is in their relationship. He cannot lie to himself, this is a dangerous game. If Dick is honest, if Dick considers their past, this could probably be a very stupid move. Through their history, Bruce has a long record of suddenly changing his mind about the status of their relationship. No previous notice, just a painful breakup through ghosting. That was his way: Bruce would call him ‘sweetheart’ and make love to him as if Dick was the love of his life, other times he would ask Dick to leave Gotham and deliberately ignore all things related to Dick’s existence.

“No, no, Patricia! You have to stop, he’s being good. It’s been almost 8 months without him playing me. He made up his mind, remember? He asked me to officially date him, so stop with the mental pictures of his past mistakes” Dick says to his anxiety (Patricia) in an attempt to calm his own fears. However, Patricia seems to have other plans as she bombards him with more vivid memories. It didn’t help that Bruce could be a true asshole sometimes. _‘Remember that time he visited you on Bludhaven just to fuck you, he promised to call you, he never did. Not even on your birthday…’_ that treacherous mind of his recalls.

“No, no, NO, I beg you, stop! You shouldn’t even be doing this, you are living with free rent in my mind, at least be grateful and leave me alone for once” Dick is seriously so tired to deal with these self-deprecating thoughts. Fortunately for him, Alfred interrupts Patricia’s hobby of tormenting him.

“Master Dick, good morning, I brought you tea earlier, I was under the assumption that you would wake up earlier to train Master Tim,” the butler says as he walks inside the bedroom. Alfred is the constant of his life, and everyone else’s in the family. He holds himself with the same elegance that he has possessed since Dick met him. He could describe Alfred as a _walking British witty gentleman_. He does his job in such a professional and efficient style that sometimes Dick forgets that Alfred knows all the family better than anyone. He read the fear on his eyes since he entered the room, Dick wishes he could hide his vulnerable feelings, or at least to disappear under the blankets. Nothing is invisible to Alfred’s gaze, who reassures him “Master Bruce had to leave unusually early. He had a meeting with some investors, it resulted impossible to reschedule it. He didn’t deliberately leave you alone, Master Dick”

He is aware that Alfred is waiting for an answer but Dick has nothing to say besides “Thanks, Alfred” what he really wants to say is _‘thanks for letting me know that my partner, who is a constipated human bat, doesn’t want to leave me again’_

“Master Tim and Master Damian are not finished yet with their breakfast if you want to join them, unless you’d rather eat here, Master Dick” Alfred questions him changing the conversation, Dick feels relieved that he did.

“What will we do without you, Alfred?” he says rhetorically. It is really not a question, but Alfred doesn’t mind to answer it as if it were.

“I am afraid that you will be all living six feet under the ground by now, Master Dick” Alfred adds solemnly and Dick is not sure if he is missing a joke. He chooses not to ask.

“I… ok, I’ll have breakfast here, Alfred, thanks again”

Alfred nodes and leaves Dick alone to his thoughts.

* * *

It is middle day and Dick has free time. There have been no calls from Bludhaven PD, so he assumes this will be another day without detective work. He may be on a break but his partner knows that Dick is willing to help at any time. She said she was worried about his mental health, but Dick thinks his partner is overreacting. Sure, he has issues, yet his issues have never stopped him from fighting crime.

“Free time, what a concept” Dick sighs in resignation. The Manor is such a vast place that he is sure he could find something to do. There is the training room, there are thousands of books to read, and there must be at least one case that Batman is working on waiting in the Batcave. He could ask Tim and Damian to spar with him… Nonetheless, all that Dick wants is to be with Bruce.

_‘That is it!’_ he thinks. That is the plan for his day, Dick will visit Bruce at Wayne Enterprise. He picks up some clothes that favour him, and drives to WE. On the peak of his excitement, he forgot to let Bruce know that he was on his way to visit him. He only remembers to do it once he is in front of the head offices of WE. _‘Oh, I didn’t call him, what if he is busy?’_ Dick feels like a stupid teenager, of course, he should have called.

For some reason, the building seems bigger this time. It feels weird being there alone. It is been quite a while since he came here to look for Bruce. Treacherous Patricia says _‘Why are you so scared, little boy? This is HIS enterprise, and you are his… Ex-ward? Ex-sidekick? Sugar baby or current romantic partner? Scared he doesn’t want you around?’_ Dick sighs exhausted. If only he could silence Patricia for eternity. 

Even though Patricia is kind of right. He came unannounced, Bruce has no idea he is here and he doesn’t have an appointment. In his mind the idea of surprising his lover at work seems romantic, but Bruce is a whole different type of busy person. _‘Yeah, you win Patricia, let’s leave, no need to go through this embarrassment’_ However, before Dick could disappear, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Good morning, Mr. Grayson! It’s been a while” John, one of the WE’s employees that Dick met when he was a kid, greeted him with a pleasant smile. It pulls Dick out of his negative thoughts, _‘1-0, I’m winning Pat’_

“Yeah… I guess it’s been a few years…” Dick babbles like the nervous train wreck he is. The heavy feeling of all the fights between Bruce and him, that pulled them apart, lingers in the air.

“I’m sure Mr. Wayne will be happy to see you here, he’s been always so proud of you”, John says unaware of how much these words mean to Dick. _‘If only he could tell me that to my face’_

Of course, he hides his inner conflicts. “So he says…” Dick agrees to resemble the typical cryptic Wayne’s trademark that he learnt from Bruce through the years.

“Dick Grayson!’ he hears a feminine voice speak as Jessica Black approaches him. She’s a tall, red hair fierce woman, of course Dick had a crush on her when he was a teen. He wasn’t expecting that people would recognise him. It feels nice to have another part of Bruce’s life closer to him.

“Years go by, Jessica, how are you looking better?” Dick teases her. _‘Ok, yes, I’m here to see my boyfriend but Jessica was my crush growing up, she deserves some love’_ , his stupid brain justifies.

He allows the conversation to flow for a few minutes, he spends way too much time around heroes and cops. Tragedy surrounds them, unlike regular people like Jessica and John. Dick says goodbyes to them satisfied that he still can hold a normal conversation with civilians without mentioning: blood, scene crime, call an ambulance. _‘I guess that’s another win for me, Patricia, take it 2-0’_

Once he is inside the ground floor, Dick waits for one of the lifts that lead to Bruce’s office to open. He remembers the floor, only he is unaware of who is his current secretary.

Dick sighs deeply, he is overthinking too much this situation. He gets to floor 17th and shivers, _‘Stop with the doubts, I’m his family, of course, I don’t need an appointment to see him’_

He sees a cute, small blonde sitting in which Elisa’s chair used to be, the last secretary he remembers before Dick stopped coming. He walks towards her with as much confidence as he can gather.

“Hi…, I need to see Bruce… would you mind telling him I’m here?” Dick says casually.

“Excuse me?” Monica, her name written on a silver plate placed on her desk. She eyes him from top to bottom, and from bottom to top as if she were looking for a gun, or a knife. It is not lustful, it is defiant. She rolls her eyes at him, unwilling to hide her irritation.

“And… dear, you are?” she questions him with a venomous tone that will defy Talia’s. Dick only chuckles a little to her question, he must admit that she has guts. She is the kind of secretary that Bruce’s CEO persona likes: smart, cute, yet sarcastic against strangers. She must be a good asset confronting the press.

“Oh yes, sorry, Dick Grayson”, Dick answers her question with such self-assurance that even Monica holds back a little before saying something else. He said his name as if it was the most obvious thing in the World.

“You think you are funny, kid? Coming here without an appointment, looking to get some cheap gossip about Mr. Wayne? Which _irrelevant_ newspaper sent you? Are you doing an internship and they sacrifice you sending your young ass here? Well, little lamb, you are done, I’m calling security” her dismissive tone is on point, Dick knows how this woman got her job.

“Fierce, I like it”, Dick says containing his laugh. She was not kidding though, she is calling security. “Oh no shit, please don’t, he’s family, we are family, Bruce and I” Dick explains alarmed that he caused an unnecessary turmoil.

“Family? Your last name is Grayson, not Wayne. I could search your name in his list of family contacts, I guess. I hope you aren’t lying or you’ll get into serious troubles, kid” her eyes are wide open, but she remains as calm as possible. She keeps her cool, good, she is well trained for this job. Dick is taken aback because this is the first time that a WE employee seems oblivious to who he is. It hurts as a loathsome Patricia reminds him of some old, ruthless thoughts, _‘As usual, Bruce hides you in the shadows… I mean, what would he inform his secretary that he is related to a circus brat? The scandal he’d get into if they knew he is fucking you’_

Monica’s words get to him, _‘Yes, that’s a 2-1 for you, Pat’_ He understands she is doing her job but she does not know how much this is killing him. “Yeah… do it, please”, he sighs in defeat. He is not defeated though, she will find his name there. That is not a problem. The issue is that Dick is haunted by some dreadful inner voices who feed his anxiety, paranoia and old habits from his past depressive episodes.

She is taking her time to look for his name in the long list of contacts that Bruce has. She is not even looking in the right one, Dick knows Bruce has a special, shortlist for family members. She does not believe him, she thinks he is lying and now she is just mocking him.

Dick is a humble guy; he is a good performer, he has great looks according to what others had assured him in the past, and he is a natural as a vigilante, yet he prefers to be unpretentious. During all his years under Bruce’s infinite amount of money, power and reputation, he has never used Bruce’s family name to impose himself. He would like that to stay that way, however, this woman had a way to hurt his pride, and awake his inner rich brat persona.

He was about to call her out about her looking in the wrong list, when the door of Bruce’s office opened. Some investors that Dick had met in galas walked out smiling and looking pleased with themselves. It seems that Bruce had a good morning, ‘ _Good for me, happy Bruce is the best Bruce’_ Dick thinks hopefully. 

Suddenly Lucius appears and he seems to be on his way out until he notices Dick standing right there next to Monica.

“Dick, great timing! How are you doing my boy?” Lucius hugs him with the affection of an uncle. Dick feels he was saved of losing his dignity. “We just finished, I adjourn the next meeting, Bruce is all yours” to his last words Lucius winks an eye. Dick is speechless, his mind is racing with the many possibilities to explain why Lucius Fox said “Bruce is all yours” with a wink that screams _‘have fun sucking him off and riding him into oblivion’_ , or maybe it is just Dick’s dirty mind playing him.

“So… you are family”, a shy voice says behind them. This time Monica speaks with a somewhat gentle voice, she affirms what is easy to explain between what Bruce and Dick have. They are family. They are lovers, vigilante partners and friends, but for the public they resume their relationship as family. 

“Oh sure, Dick, she is Bruce’s new secretary, born and raised in Canada. She is new in Gotham. And Monica, this is Dick Grayson, he is…” and Lucius has the audacity to eye Dick with an all-knowing-smirk before saying “on Bruce’s own words, he is his dearest person in the whole world”

Both Monica and Dick look stunned at Lucius’ words. Monica is shocked at the news, she is debating herself is she should leave before Mr. Wayne fires her. Dick is shocked, amazed, he might be dreaming again. For all that he knows, he will wake up sweating on his bed again.

“Dick, you didn’t tell me you were coming”, Dick sure knows that the one talking is Bruce but his mind left planet Earth some minutes ago.

“I leave you to your personal business, I will walk out the group of investors and follow the rest of today’s agenda” Lucius waves as a goodbye to Monica and Dick. He only takes his time to pat Bruce’s back and whisper closely to Bruce, “Have a good time” Bruce uses all his inner control to not snap at Lucius, he looks back to stare at him with his Batman’s dangerous grin. Dick feels he is going to drown in shame because Lucius Fox, who designs their tech and uniforms, seems to know that Dick is riding something else than the Batmobile.

“Monica, if anyone asks I’m unavailable. Tell them to call back after lunch if it’s important, or until tomorrow if it’s something irrelevant” Bruce adds nonchalant. Monica nods in understanding with a pale face looking back at the two men.

Bruce leads Dick into his office in silence. He seems to notice that Dick is overwhelmed, so he guides him with a firm grasp on his arm.

They get into Bruce’s office, which is absurdly huge, and it is closer to what an apartment looks like than a typical office. His place is shielded, blinded and soundproofed. It works excellent when Bruce has to change into his Batman persona. It also works perfectly when he wants to fuck someone in privacy, which it is exactly what he is about to do.

Bruce puts his lover’s back against the door as soon as he closes it. His moves are fast but well executed. He analysed Dick’s stance since he got sight of him talking to Lucius. He still looks zoned out so he uses enough strength to move his body, but he does not push. He lands Dick carefully covering the back of his head with his hand.

“Well, this is a nice surprise, it’s been a while since you came to visit me here’ Bruce is in a really good mood, he sealed a great deal with Mercury Labs and his afternoon meeting with Lex Luthor was cancelled.

“Hey sweetheart, are you there?” Bruce asks as he sees Dick lost in his own head. He waits for him to answer.

“Are you alright?” Bruce insists one more time as he gently caresses his jaw with pressed lips.

“I am”, Dick mumbles coming to his present time.

“You sure?” Bruce asks with seduction all over his voice. He brushes his lips lightly with his, one of his hands travelling Dick’s body until he reaches his erection. Dick jumps a bit when feels the touch of those strong fingers grasping his balls.

“I’m fine, old man” he says tilting his head to give Bruce more space to kiss his neck.

“Fine enough to consent the sexual advancements I’m about to make?” Bruce questions and Dick appreciates the concern considering his past. He would answer something proper, maybe even thank Bruce but he can’t concentrate with how good Bruce smells.

“Fuck, you ridiculous proper gentleman, stop killing the mood and fuck me” Dick asserts as he moves his hips up to get some friction from the grasp that Bruce has on his crotch.

“Consent is not killing the mood, young man” Bruce has a point to make. Maybe he doesn’t want Dick to think that he is under the pressure to have sex with him in his office, or maybe Bruce is overprotective of Dick since other people had taken advantage of his body. Probably both, aa Bruce Wayne is a possessive, obsessive love case for Dick Grayson.

“Ridiculous old man that I love, thank you for your Sexual Consent Ted Talk but rest assured that everything I do with you is highly consensual” Dick reassures him as he unzips his jeans, and guides Bruce’s hand under his low rise boxers.

He feels the firm touch of his cold hand resting on his hot cock. Dick pants as Bruce takes him in a fist-pumping his cock on a slow, steady rhythm, while his lips and tongue seduce his neck. Dick lets Bruce lick, suck and bite him leaving small hickeys, he wants to see his body marked like that by his teeth. It probes that Bruce desires him, it proves that he makes Bruce lose control.

He lowers his voice to whisper on his ear “I’ve been dreaming about your touch since I was a teenager” he confesses as Bruce bites his nape, “Starving for you, I used to finger myself in the shower with my eyes closed, wishing it was you who was touching me, opening me, stretching me” Dick sucks his earlobe making sure to disarm all the morality that Bruce may have left.

He goes on, “I didn’t have to do my stretching exercises in the Batcave, you know… it was a show to rile you up, to wake up some instincts in you, to make you so mad that you’d spank me and then fuck me in the showers as a punishment for being such a menace” Bruce grunts and bites his neck harder. That surely would be a very purple hickey later. Dick whines wantonly for Bruce on his ear.

“For a moment I forgot you have such a dirty mouth, one could think that I picked you up from a brothel”, Bruce still his hips with his hands, leaving his erection throbbing, untouched. Dick seems offended by the lack of attention his cock is receiving.

“You may be mistaking me for someone else, Mr. Wayne, I wouldn’t charge you for sex. It’s my hobby to feel your cock inside me pounding me, it feels so damn good I haven’t watched porn in a long time. Though… if you’re satisfied with my performance, you could tip me some dollars, living as a cop doesn’t pay off enough” somebody should come and stop Dick talking that much, he is being too honest with someone who has an extraordinary memory.

Bruce can’t believe the audacity, “Perhaps that would make me your Sugar Daddy” he adds spanking his ass, it could be a punishment for how insolent his boy is, but Dick enjoys too much pain and degradation.

“You already are, daddy” Dick teases him.

Bruce wishes that all the people he fucked to build his playboy persona had been worse than Dick, but no, Dick is a performer and he always deliver his best, even when it is just filthy sex.

Bruce releases the tough hold he has on his hips, he can’t wait to see the bruises he left on him. He will be licking them later, but for now, he takes Dick by his neck applying a light pressure to choke him. “Take off your clothes and lay down backwards in the couch, ass in the air, use a pillow for your knees” Bruce commands him with that deep voice that melts Dick. It is the type of order that Dick is more than happy to follow.

He gasps for air once Bruce releases him, and obediently answers “yeah, daddy”

Dick takes off all his clothes and fold them carefully. Bruce is gazing at him and it makes him nervous. He tells himself _‘this is not our first time, he’s seen you naked’_ yet there is something so intimidating regarding Bruce’s gaze, the way he stands with such authority. All the attention directed to his naked body, to his graceful movements. Dick feels his stare piercing him, it makes him feel exposed, Bruce looks at him with fire in his eyes, like he is some sort of prize that he only gets to have. The silence speaks for itself, Bruce is right, he owns him and he doesn’t share his body with anyone else but him.

Once he finds himself all naked, he looks at Bruce before following the orders he was given, “why am I the only naked?” Bruce rolls his eyes at him because _‘this precious man is so gorgeous and perfect, so obedient and still he can’t shut his mouth’_

“You trust me?” Bruce asks him untidying his tie in such a provocative way.

“I do, you know I do” Dick whispers unfocused, moving slowly to the couch. Bruce doesn’t move, he follows him with his hungry eyes. He has fucked models, high-end escorts, and many beautiful people but the body that Dick has is not just beautiful, his body is art. Even his scars look like marks that the sculptor left there to testify Dick’s mortality.

Bruce gets close to admire how perfect and hot Dick looks exposing his ass like this. There are many attributes that Dick has, his cheeky personality, his grace and his noble persona, but his ass is something out of this World. Even among the hero community everyone knows that Dick has an exceptional, hot ass. There were long talks about it in the Justice League until Batman banned this type of conversations disregarding them as inappropriate behaviour. The truth is that he was jealous. His boy, Nightwing, is his and no one else gets to touch him, or talk about his ass in his presence.

“You have no idea, do you? What you do to me with those tight jeans you wear, even your underwear is tight. Boy, it’s like you walk asking for it, begging for someone to spank you and take you”

Bruce take Dick’s hands and ties them together with his tie. The cloth feels soft to his skin, but the pressure on his hands is strong, just as he likes it.

“I should punish you, it’s your fault I can’t focus on anything else by your ass” Bruce slaps his ass and leaves a red mark behind. His buttocks move deliciously at the impact.

“You are such a wanton boy, you even rub your ass to me when you’re sleeping” Bruce slaps him again, this time with real force. “But you enjoy your punishments too much, don’t you?” Dick grunts as an answer but that’s not enough for Bruce who spanks his ass again, “I think I asked you a question, sweetheart”

Dick flinches before saying “Fuckyeah, pleasedon’tstop”

His enthusiasm seems to please Bruce who takes his obscenely huge butt cheeks with his hands and splits them to see his hole. With one tongue lick Bruce traces his crack. Dick shivers and moans shamelessly.

“Ahhhhh fuckdaddyfuck” Dick says in a high voice, Bruce rewards him slapping his ass since his boy is being so responsive.

“Language, Dick, even sluts have manners” Bruce used to deny how much he likes degrading Dick like this but he has grown comfortable about it. The level of highness he gets overpowering a man, who could easily untie his hands and punch him, is indescribable. This is what heroin must feel like. It is addicting to have Dick submitting to him, he gets to undone him to a moaning mess under him. He could collar him, have him on his knees, and stuff his mouth with his dick all day to make him pay off for his bratty attitude in patrol.

“Daddy please”

“Such a demanding whore” Bruce adds with his deep authoritative voice. “Be a good boy for me, don’t make me gag you” Bruce warns him, his tongue licking his back from his neck to his ass. His hands massages his butt cheeks as Bruce uses his tongue to slowly taste the inside of Dick’s ass. He licks his crack, and uses his breath to make Dick shiver, he tastes his skins around his butthole, licking and kissing it, teasing his hole with occasional tongue pressure.

“Pleasepleaseplease, I need you inside me, B please” Dick begs.

“I don’t think so, you haven’t earned my cock yet” Bruce says and Dick answers with a groan of indignity. He is pushing, he wants to be a brat for Bruce to manhandle.

Bruce bites his ass earning a grunt from Dick, “Keep acting like that and I’ll keep you like this, using you hole only for my pleasure, ungrateful brat” Dick whines in response. Bruce opens a bottle of lube and gets his index finger wet. He pushes it inside Dick’s hole without warning, Dick shrugs his body, moaning in pleasure “That should teach you some manners”

“Morepleaseddady, I can take more” Dick cries and Bruce knows Dick can take more, he just want to make him wait. So he pulls off his finger and pushes his tongue inside his hole. The soft and wet texture is something Dick wasn’t expecting, his filthy words testifying how much he likes it. Bruce fucks him with his tongue, pushing as deep as he can. He would be a liar to deny that the pressure of Dick’s tight ass sucking him deeper, the salty taste of his skin and all the filthy vocabulary expressed by Dick don’t have him on the edge of coming on his pants.

He takes a moment to even his breathe and unzip his pants, his trapped cock asking for some touch. He waits, it is not time yet, Dick will be the one taking care of his cock.

“How are you feeling there?” Bruce asks as the overprotective control freak he is, Dick hasn’t shown any kind of discomfort with their scene.

“So fucking good,” he says and adds a little more information than necessary because Dick likes to push Bruce to the edge, “you know, you won’t break me, right? I’d been fucked with more than just one cock, at the same time” He enjoys making Bruce jealous, that’s a fact. 

Bruce rolls his eyes at Dick, he can’t believe the nerve he has. Pouring gasoline on Bruce’s possessiveness is never a good idea but apparently, Dick didn’t care to read the memo.

His response comes with Bruce lying above Dick, trapping him with his weight, sucking another hickey on his neck. He pushes two fingers inside his hole, fucking him and stretching him relentlessly, with each thrust avoiding his prostate.

“You were saying?” Bruce says as he adds another finger in his butthole. Nothing comes out of his mouth but heavy panting and moans.

“You will come like this” he orders and helps Dick by touching his prostrate with his thrusts and adding some pressure to his thick balls with his other hand.

“Oh fuck, oh my-“ Dick screams, he trembles under his body while he comes. His breathy moans satisfying Bruce’s ego.

Dick is heavily panting as Bruce flips him to see his face. He makes such a sexy picture: sweaty forehead, half-closed eyes, crimson cheeks, and hot skin.

He gives Dick some moments to recover, meanwhile he unties his hands, which are reddish for the rough treatment. Bruce smiles satisfied. He takes another moment to look fondly at Dick, “come here” and he kisses him with fierce passion, Dick welcomes him with his mouth open as he sits on his tights. If past lives exist, their tongues must had recognised each other from another life, since the way they dance together is certainly criminal. They can spend hours kissing, tasting each other, tongue with tongue, diving in their cavities, biting their lips.

Dick finishes the kiss looking for some air, he feels Bruce’s hard erection touching his inner tights. He touches it with his hands, tilting his own head to ask for permission “may I help you, Sir?”

“You know what to do, boy,” Bruce says running his fingers across Dick’s lips. Dick bites softly one of his fingers before sliding down to his knees between Bruce’s legs.

There is a playful dazzle on his eyes and he wastes no time to take Bruce’s cock effortlessly in his mouth. Dick takes his cock like a pro, he does it with such pleasure that Bruce would not be surprised if Dick could come again just by sucking him off.

Dick takes his time kissing it and adding small licks from time to time. For Dick there is something so entrancing when he gives a blow job, it is like he gets to know his lover in a deeper way. Every cock is different, every cock has a personality. He gets to taste the skin, feel the veins, the texture, the motions and throbs. And with Bruce all these things are more valuable to Dick because he tends to keep it quiet during oral.

Dick breaks the flow of his moves a bit to take off his pants and underwear, “want to touch your thighs” he says as if he needed to explain himself. There is no need, Bruce enjoys every touch that Dick offers to him with such grace and care.

Dick explores with his hands the strong tights, Bruce smirks at the gentle touch that Dick provides, he crushes his head a little with his legs. Dick eyes Bruce, silently asking with his eyes _‘you can’t help yourself, can you?’_ Bruce adds more pressure to mess with Dick, who does his best to keep his cock on his mouth. 

Nothing stops Dick to savour a nice cock on his mouth, to lick the head as if he were eating ice cream, and taking it all into his mouth with sucking pressure from his cheeks. He looks so vulgar, yet dedicated to his craft that Bruce feels obliged to praise him, “God, you are so good at sucking cock” He isn’t sure if he should be surprised by Dick’s sucking skills. It is obvious that his boy has a thing for giving head.

“Yeah,” Dick says with the high of his last orgasm still lingering. He owns his skill, he knows he is more than good. “It feels so good in my mouth” Dick licks all the length while using his hands to apply some pressure on the base. “Heavy, thick, salty” he adds, gagging on the length stuffed in his mouth. 

“To think that all it takes to make you behave is giving you a cock to suck” Bruce acknowledges as he grasps his head by the hair. Dick moans around the head of his cock and looks at him daring Bruce to fuck his mouth. He doesn’t, Bruce teases him tracing his lips with the head of his cock. Dick is hard again, he doesn’t like waiting with such treat moving close to his lips. “Your cock, please?” he begs and Bruce chuckles at how well behaved Dick becomes for taking a cock in his mouth.

“Take it on your ass, I want you to ride me” Bruce offers with a soft tone that unmatched his filthy demanding words. It is intimate in the only way they know how to express how much they love to fuck each other. Bruce uses that low voice of a lover talking to his lover, asking for something that only exists between them. It makes Dick feel things, and of course, to obey immediately. 

He stands up with the grace of a dancer and sits on Bruce’s thunder thighs taking his cock with a filthy smile. He pushes it all inside with one try, earning a grunt from Bruce, “Let me?” Dick asks and Bruce, who is painfully hard, nods with a heavy sigh.

Dick rests his arms on his shoulders for support as he impales himself faster than usual, putting all the pressure on his prostate. He needs to come again, he feels like he could explode out of pleasure. He combines the fast pace with tightening his ass around Bruce’s cock to make him come, Bruce thanks him by moaning freely. He is being open by his pleasure, loud and showing his face. He looks hot, handsome and perfect to Dick, with his mouth half-open moaning. Dick gets drunk seeing him, listening to his low sighs and moans.

“Dick, I’m ab-“ Bruce comes holding his gaze, showing how much he enjoys their bodies together, and it triggers something inside Dick.

“You’re serious-“ Dick stops himself before he breaks the moment with his rambling, but he gets it. Bruce is not hiding anymore, he is open to be vulnerable with Dick. 

Dick moves a few more times while stroking his cock to find his own orgasm. It comes quick and messy, heavy breathing, almost soundless to keep the moment intact.

It takes Bruce a few minutes to recover his composure. He feels overwhelmed in a good way. He is glad to know that Dick is exhausted and resting his head on his shoulder. He doesn’t want to explain why he allowed himself to lose control like that. He usually keeps the lead, only a few times he had offered Dick to take control.

“You are thinking, how are you thinking after that?” Dick asks. 

“You are precious” Bruce whispers embracing him, closing the distance of their bodies.

“So this is how old men get attached to sluts? You are an easy one, you only kept it together a few months” that old habit of dealing with his emotions with some comic relief, and self-deprecating jokes don’t get old to Dick.

“Richard, please shut up” Bruce intervenes his rambling.

“Okay” Dick shuts up nuzzling his neck with soft kisses in silent, listening to the soft sighs that Bruce makes.

After a few minutes, Bruce is the one who breaks the silence, “You want me to move… out of you?”

“No, I want to stay like this with you, inside me please?”

They stay together in silence. It is peaceful, it feels right. Dick feels contented and completed. Bruce can’t believe he spends so many years running from Dick, pushing him away, when it is so simple to be with him. They fit together, they are made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Bruce got strong feelings at the end. He is ok though, he'll survive the rush of emotions. Maybe he'll realise he needs therapy (?).  
> This is not an accurate portray of what sex looks like. This is fandom service, mere fantasies. Always use protection, talk to your partner before trying anything new.


	3. We are experts at giving love to somebody else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This author wonders how Dick's back doesn't break by carrying the heavy weight of the Bat Family on his shoulders. Well, this chapter is about Dick dealing with his siblings and his Batboyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I have to say: Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me! Thank you for leaving kudos and comments, it feels great :) 
> 
> I couldn’t write on present tense anymore so I shifted to past tense, I probably will edit the first two chapters to make all of this fit together. Same content but with past tense. 
> 
> This chapter has BatFamily content with Jason (24), Tim (17), Damian (13), Alfred (65), Bruce (36) and Dick (27) interacting together. Alfred is eternal by the way, he has no age. 
> 
> Amy is Dick’s detective partner. She appeared on the Nightwing comic, and the Titans TV show.  
> Patricia is the name Dick uses for his anxiety.
> 
> Triggers/Warnings/Things that I guess I should mention:  
> Tim (issues with self-esteem), Dick (issues with anxiety, slut shaming), Jason (let’s say he’s unstable and favorite word is 'fuck'), Bruce (PTSD, Sensory Overload).  
> I address Bruce’s trauma in this chapter, nothing graphic. Both Bruce and Dick were raped, and if they are together, there's no way they hand't noticed the signs on the other.
> 
> There's no smut in this chapter. I wanted to write some but Dick refused, he wanted to take care of his boyfriend first.

The door of his bedroom was left open, it had been a mindless action. Dick didn’t give a lot of thought to what he was doing, he was used to his autonomy in Blüdhaven. There was no time to think or lose when Amy called him to ask for his help regarding a case. The rush of a new case came through his veins that fast, like ravenous water from a river flowing with the speed of sound. It was like a drug, it made Dick forget that he was no _metahuman_ , he actually needed to give his body a normal diet and a proper sleep schedule. 

“Dick?” Tim called his name standing at the door. The older man didn’t seem to notice him, he was lost in his train of thought. He had been focused on his detective work all day, barely taking a few minutes to rest. 

“Hey, Dick!!” Tim insisted taking a few steps into the bedroom.

Dick heard that Tim was saying something but he wasn’t paying attention to his words. He could have answered to the teenager, but he was so close to figuring everything out. He couldn’t miss this opportunity. There was one connection with all the missing metahumans, he could feel it in his skin itching, he was almost there. So close. He was about to find the missing piece that linked everything.

“DICK!” Tim screamed with annoyance.

“I heard you the first time, Tim,” Dick said but he didn’t add anything else. Tim didn’t give up though. He stood by his side taking a look on the papers Dick was reading, making his presence known to Dick’s nuisance. 

“Do you know if Bruce is coming home tonight? I need him to sign some papers, school stuff,” Tim shrugged his arms as he looked at his feet. He hated that he needed a signature from an adult to get things done, Tim considered himself enough mature to not ask these type of things anymore.

“And why would I know that?” Dick replied oblivious of the discomfort Tim felt. He meant well, he wasn’t being rude on purpose. He just really needed to solve this case. There was someone outside kidnapping metahumans kids, selling them in the black market as slaves. There was no way Dick Grayson would be able to sleep until rescuing them.

“I don’t know, Dick, maybe because you spend almost all your time in his room and you are his new toyboy?” Tim was pissed off at his school stupid requirements and Dick was being aloof, unlike his usual caring self. The whole situation was irritating to his nerves. He was current the Leader, with capital L of the Titans, yet he had to beg for a signature. Though Tim might have snapped at the wrong person. 

“What the fuck, Tim?” Dick asked in confusion, Tim had been the most supportive one of his relationship with Bruce when they announced it to the family. Also, Tim was the most mature of all the bat-siblings, way ahead of his age.

“First of all, I don’t think I have to explain to you or anyone where I spend most of my time. Second, I have my own bedroom in which we are right now in case you haven’t noticed, so I do spend time here… and well, yeah, you know, we have sex, yeah, and it’s safe, consensual, it’s not like he forces me to do something I dislike.” Dick added doing his best to control his temper. Some bad must have happened if Tim was acting like that. Tim didn’t snap, Tim didn’t make tantrums, and most important, Tim didn’t disrespect Dick.

Dick looked Tim in the eye looking for a response, the younger one avoided his gaze. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, I-“ Dick tried reaching for him with his hands but Tim retreated from his touch. “I didn’t mean to ignore you, ok? I understand, I was a teenager once and Bruce used to ignore me when he was busy. I despised the unimpressed look he used to give me.” Dick said using a warmer tone than before. Tim stayed in silence, so Dick kept talking, “About what you asked… I think Bruce is coming a bit later tonight, he has a business dinner”.

Tim looked sad, he had a few tears daring to drop from his blue eyes. He lowered his head in shame to say, “No, it’s not on you, I am the one who is sorry. You have done nothing but treat me with kindness since I met you. I am mad at the Academy system, I am mad at my dead parents. You know, they didn’t care about me, it was hard to make them sign school papers. They considered me a hindrance to their business, life, everything.” Tim sighed and added, “I don’t think they ever wanted a child, they had me because they were supposed to give birth to an heir. I don’t know if I’m making any sense, what I’m trying to say is that I don’t take for granted what Bruce and you had done for me and I don’t want to be a burden for either of you. All I need is an adult to sign on these stupid papers and I’ll stop annoying the hell out of you.” Tim was about to cry when he finished speaking, he contained himself to not to.

Dick eyed him with a sympathetic look. He was aware of the past issues Tim had with his dead parents, though it didn’t make it any easier to listen to Tim talk like that.

Dick added with words he wished were enough demonstrative, “Tim, listen to me: The negligence that your birth parents had for you was not okay, and it wasn’t your fault. You’re truly a great kid, Tim. I am proud of you, and Bruce is proud of you too. He talks highly about you when he’s with me, seriously I get jealous sometimes.” Dick joked, trying to light up the mood without being obtuse. “You’re not a burden for Bruce, he cares about you. He considers you his son, there’s no going back from that. Just look at Jason! He tries to run away but Bruce runs faster to get him. It’s like having a bloody bat clinging to your bloodstream,” and by that moment Tim was laughing with tears falling from his eyes. He looked better, almost relieved.

“May I hug you?” Dick asked carefully to not cross the teenager’s boundaries. Tim didn’t say a thing, he threw himself to Dick in one move. They hugged each other tightly.

“I’m sorry I came at you like that, I’m an idiot. I know Bruce doesn’t see you as a toyboy, he loves you. I’m a terrible person.” Tim apologized, Dick hummed in acceptance.

“I know you didn’t mean it, Tim. Besides, I could sign those papers for you, if you don’t mind.” Dick offered as a solution. He had a knot on his throat, Tim knew his weak points very well. Dick felt easily hurt when others implied that Bruce was probably just using him. However, Dick was the adult, Tim was the teenager, therefore, he had to be the better person, even when he felt his heartbreaking in pieces. 

“I could help you with your case,” Tim said to ease the mood. Dick was too nice to him, he didn’t have any obligation to put up with his bad mood.

“I don’t know, is it consider child abuse if I exploit my little brother to solve my police detective cases for me?” Dick teased as he handed Tim all the files Amy, his BPD partner, had gathered through the investigation. 

“Dick, I’d caught you multiple times making out with Bruce in the Batcave, that’s child abuse!” Tim playfully nagged at him.

“Well, that’s unfair, you said you were going to bed, and then you showed up unannounced,” Dick complained.

“The only unfair thing here is how L-O-U-D you moan,” Tim laughed half-serious, half-joking. Seriously, Dick could be loud.

“Ok, that’s enough, drop it. We solve the case first, later you’ll have time to bully me.” Dick said with a crimson blush covering his face and ears.

Tim nodded and sat on Dick’s bed to read all the files of the case. They stayed in comfortable silence, only interrupted when they shared ideas and key information. It was nice to share a peaceful time with one of his little brothers, even though Dick wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to keep calling Bruce’s kids his siblings. It was weird, but everything was weird in his life.

It took them more than six hours but they finally got a solid lead on the whole operation and suspects. Tim had invaluable hacker skills that made it easier to map the route of the next moves of the trafficking ring. Dick had to acknowledge that Tim was a natural, one of a kind detective. He saw patterns that were almost invisible to most, plus his intelligence in tech made him quicker than most of the detectives' Dick knew. As an older brother, he was proud of Tim, and occasionally, even intimidated by him.

Once they were done, Tim left to play videogames with Jason. Once again, Dick was surprised by how easy Tim could go from _detective vigilante ready to fight crime_ to _teenager addicted to videogames_. Dick usually forgot how young Tim was, he shouldn’t be drinking so much caffeine, sleeping almost nothing, and solving cases of metahumans trafficking. Dick got lost in contemplation for a bit. They all had been scarily young when they began their vigilante careers.

Once Dick managed to shut down his conflicted thoughts, he called Amy to tell her all the details. The good woman, she made him promise her that he wouldn’t try to come back to Blüdhaven before his vacations were over. He said he wouldn’t do it, like a liar. Dick will do his best to keep his promise, but Nightwing didn’t have to keep it.

* * *

Even as Dick did his best to deny it, he was really spending most of his time in Bruce’s room. It was nicer than his. It was huge and had great lighting, _‘I focus better here, the light is great,’_ he thought as an attempt to remain calm at the evident thing that it was happening to him. He had been in love with Bruce for a long time, he knew that. However, when Bruce opened the door for their relationship to flourish, Dick found himself infatuated with the close intimacy they shared. Even if Bruce wasn’t there, he could feel him by being in his room. The smell of his cologne, the soft silk bed sheets that he liked, the pillows that smell exactly like him. He could almost feel Bruce pinning him in the bed, touching his hard erection trapped in his jeans, and calling him _sweetheart, precious, my boy_.

“Oh God, I’m so fucked up,” Dick confessed lying on his stomach in their bed. He craved some friction, he felt hot and he needed Bruce to come and touch him, “fuck,” he cursed feeling his cock through his boxers. It felt good, but it wasn’t as good as when Bruce touched him with his huge, strong calloused hands. 

The sexual mental pictures in the depths of his imagination rushed through his mind as if there was a fire inside him blazing to consume all of his sanity.

His fantasies playing in his mind… _The heavyweight of Bruce pinning me down, grounding my body to the bed, I would melt in his embrace as if it were the first time. Bruce would brush my lips against the nape of my neck, taking his sweet damn time to caress my naked back with his fingers. He would tease me with his tongue, licking my neck, biting my shoulders, and Bruce would ask me “is this okay?” and I would moan “’s more than okay,” trying my best to keep my cool until I can’t. Bruce had this way to disarm me; his hot breath against my ear whispering “you look so good like this”, and I would nod and I would say “just for you” because fuck, I would be mewling and keening under his touch._

“Grayson!” Damian screamed at Dick as he stepped inside Bruce’s bedroom. “Grayson, where is my father?” Damian inquired.

“Shit, shit,” Dick hastily composed himself, he sat on the bed and took one of the pillows to hide his erection. “Hi there, Dami,” he laughed with a nervous smile wishing that Damian hadn’t noticed what he was doing.

“I need to talk to father, he has questions to answer,” Damian demanded with crossed arms.

“Good,” Dick nodded with his head.

“Grayson, I am asking you if know where my father is,” Damian asked again.

“Oh, no, I haven’t seen him since…” _we fucked this morning_ , “since breakfast,” he said feeling the heat of shame burning his face. “Why don’t you call him? Or send him a message?” Dick added.

“I tried, he had the audacity to ignore me.” Damian pouted.

“Sure he’s busy, he doesn’t answer when the meetings are highly important for the future of Wayne Co., but you should know that he will be late tonight, he has dinner with some businessmen,” Dick added looking at Damian with an understanding look. He knew how bad it felt when Bruce acted all busy CEO ignoring messages and calls from his family members.

“I’m not a useless, sentimental kid, I don’t need your pity, Grayson,” Damian said irritated holding a smug stance. 

“Course you don’t” _you foolish, arrogant Wayne,_ “well, while you are waiting for him, why don’t you play videogames with Tim and Jason?” Dick said to push Damian to bond with his brothers outside of the Robin mantle.

Damian pondered something in his mind, he finally came to one conclusion, “valuable advice, it is time to destroy their little, fragile egos.”

“Wait, Dami! No, that’s not what I meant,” Dick tried to rectify his words but Damian was already gone.

“Well, definitely that wasn’t our best interaction, that’s like 0-1 and bad parenting skills are winning,” he said as a yawn escaped his mouth. Suddenly his body needed sleep, and his erection was gone.

“Okaaaaay, okay, ok, body, you win, let’s take a nap,” Dick said defeated. He still felt the uncomfortable itching of desire, yet his body had other priorities, for example, recovering the hours of sleep he had lost during the past nights. 

* * *

Dick was tucked on a silly amount of blankets and pillows, sleeping sound and safe. All was good, sleeping without nightmares was the best type of sleep. Indeed, all was good until Jason came to wake him up abruptly, the heavyweight of Jason’s body diving down to smash himself against Dick.

“What? WHAT THE FUCK, JASON?” Dick screamed.

“Hello, sleeping beauty,” Jason added with a playful smirk.

“You insane vulture, back off!” Dick wasn’t fond of people waking him up in a brusque manner. Blamed it on his only child upbringing, he didn’t have a younger brother to fight and mess for the sake of chaos, until Jason appeared, by then Dick was almost adult.

“Haven’t you read _The Name of the Rose_ , Eco wrote that ‘Daytime sleep is like the sin of the flesh; the more you have the more you want, and yet you feel unhappy, sated and unsated at the same time’ good, isn’t it? Wise beyond your small mind, Dickhead, it’s time to wake up.” Jason said as he quoted a book, which Dick had never read, to affirm his literacy superiority over him.

“Highly poetic for the Red Hood,” Dick said with a hint of sarcasm that crashed with a yawn he wasn’t able to suppress.

“Oh, forgive me for trying to wake you up with high knowledge of culture, you cunt!” Jason said as he took a pillow and tried to suffocate Dick.

“Fuck you, Jason! Get the hell-“ whatever Dick aimed to say was muffled with the pressure of a pillow on his face. Dick fought back but Jason had the advantage in position. This was classic Jason’s behaviour, sometimes Dick played along, others times he wished he could break his nose. Jason and he had the closest relationship to a brother-brother bond. It was refreshing as long as Bruce wasn’t there to watch Dick acting like an immature kid.

They were alone, so neither of them hold back until Dick felt the pain of his injuries made in patrol unbearable to withstand. “That’s enough, Jay, my left shoulder still needs time to recover,” Dick said in pain minimizing the real damage, his left shoulder needed more than just time to recover. If his body could speak, probably it would ask him to retire for a whole year.

“Faking injuries ‘cause the Golden Boy can’t take a loser?” Jason added with a grimace on his face. Though Jason was playing, knew Dick wasn’t lying. He kissed the forehead of his older brother, it was their code to say _I’m sorry I’m a dumbass_.

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you busy torturing Tim,” Dick inquired.

Jason laid down next to Dick, and turned his to him to say, “Dinner is ready, Alfred asked me to get you… Likewise, he wants to know where the Old Bat is.”

“Doesn’t Alfred know?” Dick answered with a puzzled face.

“If he knew, what would I be fucking doing here losing my precious time with you, Goldie?” Jason asked.

“He told me he would be in a business meeting until 10 PM, that’s what he said,” Dick said with a heaviness he was unable to suppress. He hoped Jason hadn’t noticed but the second Robin wasn’t an idiot. In fact, he was one of the quickest at reading people. 

“I sensed doubt in your regard, why is that?” Jason asked in curiosity about what Dick had to say. He knew the answer even before he got to ask, it was written all over Dick’s pale face. 

“It’s odd… Most of the time Bruce notifies Alfred about his daily schedule. He only told me the reason he was going to be late tonight since I asked but, Alfred is like his life assistant, he knows everything. Absolutely everything.” Dick said in confusion, he didn’t want to trouble Jason with his relationship. Dick knew it was a bad idea to let the other members of the family intrude in certain private matters, which only concerned to Bruce and Dick. Yet he didn’t have friends in Gotham, he had nobody else to listen.

Dick remained in silence, holding back the words he was dying to say, words that died on his throat as he closed his eyes to calm himself down. Would it kill him to confess that ‘ _Bruce is a business meeting, yes, I think we can believe that but it’s one of those business meetings in which he plays Brucie, stupid Brucie who flirts and fucks better-looking models than me, and I’m a selfish, insecure brat, who is incapable of sharing. What does that make me, Jason?’_

Jason read his silence well, it was a gift the book-nerd had. Blessed be his gift in a family of people who could not and will not express themselves like proper human beings.

Jason took Dick’s chin and tilted his head, so they could be at the same height. “I don’t like to repeat myself, Dickhead, however, as I promised once: If he ever crosses a line, either cheating on you or breaking your heart, I swear he will live to pay for it,” Jason said with a serious tone that made Dick shiver.

“I don’t think he’s cheating on me, Jay. He has issues, ok? If he lied to me about the meeting, then I’m sure he is solving some secret case related to the Justice League, which is urgent and… top-secret, IDK. I’ll wait for him to be ready to share.” Dick said as if trying to comfort himself. “Thanks for your offer, but even if that were to happen, I don’t think I’ll want to hurt him.”

“Oh my Dickieboy, you are so screwed up, you are stupidly, hopelessly in love with the Old Bat, you stupid boy.” It was clear that Jason pitied him. Jason offered his embrace to Dick, who was older but smaller and let Dick snuggle his face on the crook of his neck.

“You are soft, even when you pretend to be The Bloody Red Hood, you know?” Dick joked hugging Jason tighter, closer. Dick got lost on the safety that Jason provided, that he didn’t hear when Bruce knocked on the door of his own bedroom.

Bruce cleared his throat to say “Jason, Dick.”

“Yes, it’s what it looks like, old man.” Jason joked lightly. That joke was enough to bring Dick back to reality and face Bruce.

“’s not. Cut the crap, Jason.” Dick added removing himself from the embrace of Jason’s arms.

“You are no fun, Goldie,” Jason mumbled.

“You are early, you told me you had a meeting,” Dick said to Bruce.

“I did, I left as soon as we signed the deal. I was… tired.” Bruce said, taking his coat off.

“At least they got your signature with ink, unlike my school papers,” Tim added making an entrance into the room.

“Timbo’s in da house!” Jason greeted Tim, announcing his presence. Dick rolled his eyes at their absurdity. When Dick brought them together, he thought that they could make a great team as Red Hood and Red Robin. Dick didn’t know he was the catalyst of the creation of a monster. Together, they were a menace.

“I signed the papers, I thought you were coming later…” Dick added feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. He did it to help Tim but he wasn’t related, officially, to his brother. Dick hadn’t been adopted by Bruce, and for that Dick was thankful. Yet it meant Tim and him, well, they weren’t brothers. Dick wasn’t married to Bruce either, so he wasn’t Tim’s parent. He was… nothing to Tim, or to his other siblings. To be fair, they were nothing according to papers, but they were everything in reality.

“That’s fine, Dick, thanks,” Bruce said in a calm tone. Apparently he didn’t see anything wrong with what Dick did. _‘Good thing for me, +1 for Dick Grayson’_

“Father, you finally showed up. We have pending business to discuss, now.” Damian pressed, making his presence known.

“Oh fuck, the devil is here, let be all burned in flames,” Jason complained addressing Dick and Tim.

“Language, Jason,” Bruce said stretching his back. Dick focused on Bruce, there was something off. He did a quick review of his complexion: dilated pupils, strong frown, dull moves, using the wall as support to stand.

The trained mind Dick had, worked fast to put two and two together, _‘he is physically struggling, but he said he came from a business meeting, not a mission? C’mon, Dick, this is an easy one, what happened to him? He’s annoyed but who wouldn’t be annoyed with a bunch of kids talking bullshit in your room? Of course dude! He came here to avoid his kids looking at him in this state… but they have seen him wounded. Why are your hiding, B? Oh, oh, yes, he’s ashamed because there’s no wound, this is psychological. I got it, B! Original Robin is on fire! Just here beating all his replacements on “How to Take Care of Your Batman”, Vol. 1’_

“Dick?” Tim called for him.

“Ah? What? I got lost in my head,” Dick laughed to dissimulate his concern. He knew the signs, Bruce struggled with Sensory Overload. He had to find an excuse to make his brothers leave before there was too much noise for Bruce to handle.

“Get over yourself, Demon of the Sand, Bruce keeps his phone silent for ALL OF US,” Jason said in a loud tone than meant he was fed up.

“Fuck you, Todd! You are adopted, I am not. He has to answer to me, FIRST. I’m supposed to be always first.” Damian screamed in rage.

“Jealous that I share the Wayne last name with you, demon spawn? Because I’m keeping it as long as it makes you dread to be my _brother_.” Jason said with a satisfied, poisonous smirk. Dick wanted to laugh, he liked Jason’s vile humour but he didn’t want to make Damian mad.

“Shut up, Red! You should be grateful he took you from the streets when you were just a-“

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP,” Tim intervened with wide eyes.

“Shit just hit the fan, man,” Dick muttered.

Dick turned his face to look at Bruce, who was utterly mad. Dick recognized when his lover saw red, Bruce had been tired when he arrived and by now, he had reason to be furious.

_‘Oh fuck, he had enough shit for today… time for me to leave.’ Dick thought._

_“Father?” Damian asked with a shy voice._

“All of you get out of my room,” Bruce said in an icy tone. He didn’t need to raise his voice, the tone was lethal. Suddenly, no one had anything else to add, even Jason stayed in silence.

Dick couldn’t help but hid his face with the closest pillow he had within range, _‘there is, my walk of shame is coming,’_ he thought.

“Bruce…” Tim tried to say something by he was silenced with Bruce’s glare.

“It is beyond my understanding how childish all of you are, I don’t have time to scold any of you as if you were all toddlers. Get out of my sight.” Bruce said touching his head, it was clear, at least to Dick, that he had a headache.

Tim took Jason’s hand, “c’mon, Jaylad,” they left the room together. Dick was happy for Jason, Tim was a caring person, and it was for Jason to accept love. Dick knew him all too well for it takes one self-deprecating traumatized kid to know another one.

“What?” Damian asked irritated.

“Out,” Bruce repeated.

Damian refused to move, as Dick, he sighed and slowly tied his sneakers. He had a plan, or better said, his inner anxiety voice had a plan, _‘leave the room with the dignity you have left, Grayson.’_

“Father, th-“ Damian insisted.

“Damian, I can’t deal with you. If anything, apologize to Jason or I will bench all the month.” Bruce said, he untied his tie and coughed, “Dick, please, close the curtains, the light…” Bruce didn’t finish what he wanted to say but he didn’t have to. Dick nodded and gave him an understanding look, he had been right, Bruce was having an episode of Sensory Overload. Unlike Dick, Bruce could control himself and had unpleasant conversations while his body senses wanted to explode.

Dick, who remained standing alongside the curtains he had just closed, asked himself if Bruce was actually one hundred per cent human.

“What? Why? I need, I want, I demand you to listen to this important issue-“ Damian didn’t know when to stop, as stubborn as his father.

“You are a kid, my kid, and you obey my orders. Leave.” Bruce added losing the little patience he had left.

That was it. Bruce had lost all his tolerance, it was time for Bruce ‘the tyrant’ to appear. Dick hated to arbitrate their stupid fights but he had no choice. He had been on the receiving side of Bruce tyrant persona growing up. He knew the pain Bruce could cause with his harsh words. 

“OKAY, time out for you two! Damian: Your father needs space, he came here to rest. We are all invading his room. He must be tired after a long day of business meetings and dealing with obnoxious people.” Damian pouted but nod in acceptance of what Dick had said. Dick continued, “Bruce,” his voice came soft, Dick couldn’t help himself. “Bruce: Room is all yours.”

Dick moved towards the bed to pick his jacket, when Bruce interrupted him, “Damian is the one leaving, you are not.”

“Why Grayson is allowed to stay and not me?” Damian asked in confusion.

“Because I said so, _Robin_.” Once Bruce used the Robin title to give an order, it was game over. He had won, there was no need to keep arguing. Dick knew that typical move of Bruce very well, he had been the first Robin after all. He also knew how annoying was when Bruce used the Robin excuse to boss you in civilian life. Jason and Tim agreed with Dick on that, and considering the offending look Damian had on his face, he found it unpleasant too.

Damian huffed and left, closing the door with an excessive amount of force.

Once they were alone, Dick didn’t know where to begin with. Should he say something about Bruce’s bad parenting skills? Maybe. Was it a bad time? Yes, was Dick going to wait to speak? No.

“B, I know you are upset, and I don’t know what happened but you should know that making your kids pay for whatever went wrong in Wayne Co., is classical bad parenting coming from rich dads.”

Bruce walked slowly towards Dick, only to cup his head with his hand and asked ~~begged~~ him, “PTSD, Sensory Overload, follow the damn protocol, Nightwing.”

Dick stayed in shock for a few seconds, for it was rare for Bruce to ask help with dealing with his episodes. It was so hard for Bruce to ask for help, that even when he was finally asking for Dick to do it, Bruce compartmentalized by calling him _Nightwing_. It made the whole situation less personal, only for a short moment.

“So… you want me to help you as Nightwing, the vigilante, or as Dick?” Dick asked.

“As my, as you, as my Dick,” Bruce threw himself to the bed, hiding his face with a pillow.

“Okay, protocol. Step one: Which senses are causing you trouble?” Dick asked with a low voice, keeping his distance to not overwhelm Bruce.

“Vision, hearing, taste, touch,” Bruce spoke in a lower voice than Dick, writhing the pillow with his fingers.

“Step two: For taste, would you handle water?” Dick asked.

“Yes, warm water,” Bruce said.

“For hearing, is this low tone fine enough for you, or should I write instead of talking to you?” Dick asked, begging in his insides that Bruce would handle his voice. He was great helping people with PTSD, as long as he was able to talk and touch them.

“Your low tone is fine,” Bruce confirmed, Dick smiled in relief.

“For vision: all lights out?” Dick asked.

“ALL lights out, turn them off, please,” Bruce said impatiently. However, Dick had to wait until all the questions were answered, it was the damn protocol that Bruce designed.

“For touch: Two questions, can I touch you or should I keep my distance? Can you handle the friction of your clothes or you want me to remove them?” Dick asked the hardest question at last. It was complicated for both. They didn’t talk about it but there was an understanding lingering in the air. Raped in duty, what a terrible bond to share for two lovers.

“Touch me, clothes on.” Simple answer, complicated mental health clinical picture.

Dick turned off the lights and moved closer to Bruce. His boy moved in a delicate motion, his guard was down. The last thing he wanted was to trigger Bruce.

“I need you to hold me with your arms, I need to know that is you, and not _her_.” Bruce pleaded.

Talia, it was her name. The mother of Damian.

“B,” Dick said.

“For a moment, she was _her_ ,” Bruce whispered in sorrow.

Realization settled, Dick understood. Bruce probably had been pretending to be Brucie in the meeting, which meant there had been a group of models hired to entertain the businessmen. Brucie could enjoy flirting, quick sex, and problematic behaviour. Bruce simply could not.

“Whatever you need, just let me know whatever you want me to do to make it better,” Dick whispered to him in a caring tone. He held Bruce with his arms softly, enough to let Bruce he was there, not enough to scare him.

Dick lost track of time. He didn’t move. He was hungry, thirsty and half of his body was dumb for holding the same position for a long time, but for Bruce, he could be a statue for eternity.

* * *

Dick sent Alfred a message of SOS, which read _‘Bat, lights and sounds are out for tonight. Sent water and food, please?’_

He was grateful that he had Alfred, they all had Alfred. He knew everything as a psychic, no, even better, he knew everything better than Martian Manhunter. If Alfred was there, Dick knew things were going to be fine.

When Alfred announced he was outside the door, he slid off the bed, tiptoe walking to not wake up Bruce.

“Master Dick.” Alfred greeted him.

“Alfred,” Dick sighed comforted.

“Dick,” Tim acknowledged him, the third Robin was hiding behind Alfred. “I invited myself, I don’t mean to intrude. I just want to know how Bruce is doing.”

“He is… he will be fine. In a few hours, he will be back on his feet, tormenting Wayne’s employees and drowning in solitude in the Batcave.” Dick joked.

“I’m not five, Dick, you don’t have to hide the truth for me with comedy relief,” Tim said hiding his hands on his pockets.

“It’s just…” Dick turned his gaze to Alfred to ask for help but the old butler only sighed to his silent request. “Let’ say that it’s not my secret to tell, Bruce has to be the one to tell you.”

Tim saw right through him. His eyes accused him in the stillness of Dick being the weak one, who wasn’t ready to share. However, Tim saved his words for a better time to pester Dick with the truth.

“Ok then, I will take myself to be, good night to both of you,” Tim added with an inquisitive look for Dick and a sweet smile for Alfred.

“Why do I feel he just threatened me?” Dick asked as a rhetoric question.

“Master Dick, pay no attention to Master Tim’s words of worry. He’s just a child, who doesn’t want to lose his parent, again. I’m sure you sympathize.” Alfred added, he handled Dick a platter. “Here, what you requested: Warm water for Master Bruce, and bland, odourless food for you, in case Master Bruce is unable to handle the smell.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Dick said with a big smile. Alfred was helping him, he didn’t have to worry about every detail. Dick didn’t have to carry the whole weight of taking care of his family when Alfred was around. They shared the heavyweight, and it felt so much better when they were a team.

“Master Dick?” Alfred added before Dick could close the door.

“Yes, Alfred?” Dick asked.

“He is lucky to have you,” Alfred said to his face, to his eyes. Dick's brain, high on anxiety, almost didn’t register what Alfred had said.

“Thanks,” Dick answered blushing.

Once Dick closed the door, he wanted to jump, to scream, to call Roy and tell him that he got a compliment. Stupid stuff he did when he was happy. Dick knew that Alfred cared for him, loved him. Alfred loved each member of the bat-family but Bruce was on a different level. Bruce was his first kid, his favourite. Yet Alfred wasn’t pleased the first time he found them together. No, not even when Bruce asked him to brush it off.

Alfred went colder than usual the first weeks after seeing them. It hurt Dick, he was the type of person who needed emotional and physical affection daily. _‘Co-dependency’_ his therapy said, _‘expression of love_ ’ his brain justified. And maybe Dick agreed with his therapist, he had certain co-dependency issues.

 _‘Overthinking, again?’_ oh yes, Dick’s worst habit was to overthink everything. His inner conversation didn’t make sense, whatever disapproving thing Alfred had to say was irrelevant in the present moment. Alfred became supportive of them years ago, he had gone with them all the hot and cold breakups and reconciliations. Alfred made a choice, he stood with them.

_‘Why am I even thinking about this when Bruce needs me? What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I have to make everything about me?’_

* * *

Early morning came, finding Bruce and Dick tangled together. Bruce was the first one to wake up. His body felt heavier than usual, his muscles were as sored as he had fought some low life in Gotham’s streets. But no, it was all on his last episode of a thing he wouldn’t call by his name, unless he needed to ask for help, like last night.

 _‘It is unnecessary to recognize the name of your issue’_ his brain said, Bruce had a protocol that had to be enough. Bruce looked at Dick, sleeping on his arms as if he hadn’t sacrificed his own peace of mind to take care of Bruce. He felt a pinch on guilty, but the guilt was nothing against his selfish nature.

Dick didn’t have to say anything, Bruce knew he had triggered him last night. However, Bruce needed Dick by his side, he held on him as if Dick could ease all his terrors away. He couldn’t, his lover was just another human. But his boy was like the Sun, and Bruce was like the Moon, and the Moon can’t shine in its own. No, the Moon needs its Sun.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Dick woke up two hours later, disoriented but well-rested. He quickly noticed the absence of the warm presence his lover had. Dick supposed Bruce had left by then to work, he shouldn’t be mad, he was going to be mad anyway. He was such a kid, he was working on making peace with that.

The noise coming from the bathroom gave away that Bruce was still there. A sparkle of hope lighted up Dick, who called for him, “Bruce? You still here?”

Bruce might have heard him, since he walked towards him, all suited up on an impeccable black Armani suit. He looked flawless, so handsome that Dick felt his mouth was watering of desire.

Bruce got close to Dick, face to face, taking his head on his hand. “You,” he gave a one kiss to his crown.

“Me?” Dick asked in confusion. He was enjoying the good mood Bruce was in, but he didn’t know where this was going. 

“Just you,” Bruce said kissing his forehead.

“My sweet boy,” Bruce continued, and he kissed his nose.

“Pure sugar, yes, I am,” Dick joked chuckling. 

“Brat,” Bruce licked Dick’s nose.

“Nope, not a brat.” Dick licked Bruce’s forehead.

“Bratwing,” Bruce said with a little laugh, Dick blushed at the nickname. When Bruce was in a light mood, he could be so cute.

“Thanks for what you did for me,” Bruce said, touching the long, thick eyelashes Dick had.

“It was the least thing I could do for you,” Dick said smiling, with his big, baby blue eyes looking at Bruce’s darkest ones.

“I love you,” Bruce whispered.

“Did the Old Bad Bat just said he loved me?” Dick asked overreacting in surprise.

“Didn’t you know?” Bruce said, tying his love confession with a wet, open kiss.

Dick kissed him back and hugged Bruce as if his life depended on it. The black suit Bruce was wearing was perfectly clean and ironed, but he wasn’t going to leave with a wrinkle-free suit, of that Dick was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author doesn't know what she's doing but she's trying her best.  
> Thank you for reading, for your kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be six chapters, I think. 
> 
> I appreciate comments, they light up my day and mood.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
